Roll mills having two rolls to serve as rolling tools pressed towards one another during operation, with a nip or gap formed between the rolls, into which a stream of material or product to be processed is fed have been known for a long time. The stream of product is introduced into the gap substantially vertically from above, passes through the gap and is thereby comminuted or subjected to flaking depending on the intended use.
A roll mill of this kind such as disclosed for example in Swiss Pat. No. 100694 usually comprises, at the two sides of the rolls, sealing devices which are pressed against the end surfaces of the rolls and laterally seal the gap between the rolls and the space through which the product flows, so that the product is not squeezed out because of the action of the pressure of the rolls.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved roll mill for feeding material to the rolls.